


Smuggling

by MariaMediaOverThere



Series: Good Morning, Officer [4]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Butt Plugs, Cops, Dom/sub, I don't know, M/M, NSFW, Power Play, SO NSFW, Smut, general sin, jumpsuits, need i say more?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMediaOverThere/pseuds/MariaMediaOverThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Fast-forward in the Good Morning, Officer series.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jack needs to be corrected. It's a good thing his boyfriend is a cop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smuggling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [razorbladecass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladecass/gifts).



"Jaaaaack?" Mark threw the front door open and all but crawled inside their nice little apartment.

It's been a long day, sizing up some delinquents and helping look for a missing person. Honestly, we wondered why he ever took this job in the first place.  
But Mark had to remind himself that he loves being good to people. This is what he's born to do- to help.

 

He smiles softly, tugging off his jacket and folding them over the couch. Mark suddenly ceased motion.

"Jack?"

 

Silence.

 

Mark felt himself sweat. Ever since the Irishman moved in, he had never been quiet. So there was no idea in his mind why in earth his home was devoid of sound.  
Worry washed over him.

 

"Mark..." He heard from upstairs. It was soft, muffled, but definitely Jack's. Mark breathed a sigh of relief.

He toed off his shoes, "Jack, where are you?" He grumbled.

"Upstairs."

 

The officer sighs. He must be really tired or sick. Jack usually always runs up to him whenever he gets home.  
The redhead feels dull pain shoot in his lower back upon climbing the stairs. It's been stressful lately. The crime rate made a drastic spike. It wasn't anything his force couldn't handle, but it wasn't easy to say the least.

"Jack?" He called, approaching their shared bedroom.

 

 

The man in question was dressed in an orange prison jumpsuit. Albeit, the zipper was pulled way down. So much so that the entire expanse of his chest was practically put on display for the world to marvel at. The zipper just stopped short of his crotch, but you could definitely see his happy trail disappearing behind the garments.

Jack was laid on their bed, on his side, hand in his hip and the other propping up his chin. A glimmer made Mark aware that a pair of handcuffs were in his mouth. But unlike the kind that uses for work, these handcuffs were a metallic black and had fuzzy pink trim. Mark felt his stomach drop.

 

"J-Jack...?"

"Hello, Officer." Jack licked his lips lasciviously.

Mark let out an awkward laugh, "Jack, what are you-"

He was interrupted from a load moan rippling through his significant other. Jack turned and spread himself out on the duvet. "Mark," he gasped, keeping his blue eyes locked on him, "I've been a bad boy."

 

The officer felt like fainting. Jack's eyes were narrow, clouded by some obvious arousal. He watched in awe and Jack's hands roamed all over his person.

 

"Y-You have?" Mark's mouth felt dry,

Jack gave an eager nod. "I've decided to turn myself in." He sat up now, rolling off the bed and sashaying towards the redhead. He leaned in close, whispering into Mark's ear, "I need to be punished."

 

Suddenly, he was pushed against the door. He could feel Mark's hands grip tightly at his waist. "I know." He spoke, voice deep and sexy. His breath was hot against the back of Jack's neck.

A hand slowly made its way down, cupping an asscheek through the jumpsuit. "But first let me check if you're unarmed."

"By all means, officer." Jack encouraged, jutting his ass out and spreading his legs apart s little farther.

 

Mark's touch lingered on his rear, just caressing the flesh there. Jack jolted upright at the sensation of squeezing. Mark reached between his legs to rub at his balls. The Irishman started panting like a dog at this.

With his other hand, the officer reached up to the open part of the jumpsuit and started to tease Jack's nipples, to the other's delight. His back arched, pressing his ass into Mark's crotch and grinding on it.

But the man was having none of that and was quick to press Jack back against the door, prohibiting him from making unnecessary movements. At this, he let out a high-pitched whine, but did not firer complain. He bowed his had and let himself be felt up all over.

 

Although Mark was making thorough work of getting his lover hot and horny, he absolutely refused to come anywhere near his cock. He was going to make his pretty little darling beg for it.

"Come on, Mark..." Jack urged, trying swivel his hips so that he could buck into Mark's touch.

 

The latter brought his knee up in between Jack's legs, pinning him against the wall and rutting against his ass at the same time. "Needy little bitch." He spat.

"Yes!" Jack cried, feeling some drool start to fall from the corner of his mouth as he moaned, "I'm so fucking needy. I need to be corrected."

"Yeah? I bet you do. Such a dirty little thing. What are you in for?" Mark bowed his head to lip a stripe up his neck.

Jack keened at the touch. "I-I..."

"Well? Spit it out. Don't waste my time." Mark had no idea where this aggression was coming from, but by the way Jack was shaking, he knew he was doing good.

 

The man pressed against him spoke, "I've been, um, smuggling."

"Smuggling?"

"Yes, I've been smuggling objects i-inside me..."

 

Mark felt his cock twitch. It couldn't be...

He brought his hand down to Jack's ass, smacking it hard. The Irishman wailed out loud. The hand in his ass moved to between his cheeks, and sure enough, Mark could feel the protrusion of an object nestled in there. He was equal parts aroused and pissed as all hell.

He pulled his lover by the shoulders and threw him in the bed behind them roughly. "Who gave you permission to pleasure yourself without me?" Mark growled.

 

Jack seems to shrink, sinking to the floor, balancing on the balls of his feet. "I wasn't pleasuring myself!" He pleaded, before falling to his knees, "I wos just... getting myself ready. For you."

The officer felt his nerves come alive in a blaze of fiery lust. His little angel had been prepping himself this whole time? Might as well not let that effort go to waste.

 

Putting on his most intimidating stance, the redhead ordered, "Show me."

 

Obediently, Jack turned away. He shimmied out of the jumpsuit, exposing his paper white shoulders. He seemed to be teasing Mark, slowly pulling the orange pullover down, the expanse of his back being stripped of cover. The redhead tried very hard not to tackle him right then and there.  
Instead, he tried to control himself, feigning formality, but also reaching down to rub himself through his pants.

Finally, the top of his per arse became visible. Jack bent over, ass up in the air, before yanking the fabric down to reveal the glass buttplug inside him.

 

The transparency of the toy allowed for Mark to bare witness to Jack's asshole squirming around it. He could see it tightly clench around the foreign object, as if inviting Mark inside him. The American wanted nothing more than to follow through, but refrained.

If Jack wanted punishment, he's going to get it, Mark thought darkly.


End file.
